The Best Time Of Her Life
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi comes to the Grant Mansion after winning a swimming tournament and not only gains three new friends, but gets a big surprise from the love of her life. Birthday story for antaurilover685. :)


**This is a birthday story for antaurilover685. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday!**

 **Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. I only own Rachel and the song in this story. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **The Best Time Of Her Life**

Kairi raced for the Grant Mansion, her smile huge on her face. The reason she was happy was because the swim team had a competition with another swim team and after some trial runs, six swimmers were chosen to swim in an official race that would determine the top three swimmers and which team would have a chance to go to the Olympic Swimming Competition in a few years. Well, Kairi and the other two selected from her swim team won the race and got first, second, and third place.

She now glanced down at the gold medal she wore. She had outswam the other team to win it and the best part was, she and her other two teammates had saved their energy for the last part of the swim while the other team hadn't, so when that team tired out, Kairi and her teammates had swum ahead and gained a great lead, leading to their victory. It was also her birthday that day, and she was eager to show off her gold medal to her love. She hadn't yet told him it was her birthday because she didn't know if he would be on a mission or not, but she hoped he was home.

She now came running in. "Goop!" she called out. "Rachel? Rook? Hello?"

Wondering where they were, she decided to head up to Goop's room when something landed in front of her. She let out a startled gasp at seeing a blue robot that looked quite futuristic. He came towards her and she backed up, until she heard a chuckle behind her and whirled to see a huge, Venus-flytrap person looking at her with one blue eye. She was starting to get afraid when she heard someone clear their throat behind her and looked to see a person who looked like they were part crab and part diver.

Kairi was now in freaking out mode and she screamed, turning to run away. The three aliens looked at each other and took off after her.

The robot zoomed up ahead and landed in front of her, holding out his arms to grab her. She stopped short and went to run the other way, but the flytrap was blocking the way. Then, the red crab-like alien suddenly tackled her and pinned her beneath him. Kairi was about to scream when one of the flytrap's vines quickly came over her mouth to muffle her screams as the robot kneeled down and two sound discs came off his arms. The poor girl was terrified when suddenly she felt the red alien gently lift her back off the floor and the sound discs went to the robot's hands and he placed them on her back, holding them in place and made a low, yet deep, booming sound come from them. They were acting like a massage chair and Kairi felt them vibrate deep into her back, which was a bit sore from swimming hard earlier. She couldn't fight it as it was gently forcing her to relax and as she relaxed, her struggles became quieter.

"Good girl," said the crab alien, making her jump a little and look at him.

"Easy," said the flytrap. "Just calm down."

She whimpered a little and felt the two discs the robot was pressing on her back press in a little more as the deep vibrations forced her again to relax, but she looked at them fearfully and felt the crab alien pull her into a hug, holding her as the robot kept up the soothing massage. Kairi didn't know what to think and finally gave into the massage and the hug.

"Better?" asked the robot. She looked at him and nodded, feeling them release her and she sat on the floor to try and calm down more. She then felt something on her arm and looked to see the flytrap's vines slowly moving around her and helping her to stand up as the three aliens came closer. She looked at them nervously and stepped back a bit, but bumped into the blue robot, who placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Wildvine, how strong are your vines?" he asked.

The flytrap grinned as he knew what his friend was referring to and he tied Kairi up in two vines. Feeling him tie her up again, she began struggling and whimpering, but she couldn't get free and they took her into a room that was mostly colored green and had strange flowers inside. The crab alien took one of the flowers and brought it up to Kairi's face. She smelled the pleasing aroma and stopped struggling as she tried to calm down again.

She then felt the flytrap alien, who she heard the robot call Wildvine, place her on the bed and use four of his vines to tie her spread-eagle to the bed. She looked up at them with renewed fear as the robot grabbed a pillow and reached behind her head, lifted her head gently and placing the pillow beneath her head, making sure she was comfortable. The crab alien did the same, placing a pillow behind her upper back. "Relax," he said, gently brushing some hair from her face. "We're not going to hurt you."

"I'll get her neck and underarms," said the robot.

"I'll get her feet, calves, and knees," said Wildvine.

"That makes her stomach and sides mine," said the crab alien.

Kairi began struggling again as they reached for her and opened her mouth to scream, but the robot wiggled one finger into her neck and her scream turned to a cute squeak, which turned into into a giggle, which became more giggles and then laughter as she felt fingers tickling her crazily.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as she struggled to get away from them, but the vines held her strongly and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The robot cooed teasingly at her.

"Hey, Ultimate Echo Echo, try behind her ears," said the crab alien. "I've heard some humans are ticklish there too."

"Good idea, Water Hazard," said the robot as he gently tickled Kairi's ears. The trapped girl let out a cute squeak again, making her ticklers chuckle again.

"She's quite ticklish," said Wildvine, who was still tickling her feet.

Kairi felt herself loosing air and felt the fingers on her neck stop tickling her and gently press into her neck, feeling her pulse. "Her pulse is really fast," said Ultimate Echo Echo.

The other two stopped at hearing that, as they didn't want to make Kairi pass out on them. Wildvine let her go and she lay still, breathing hard before feeling two hands under her arms lift her up a bit and help her to lean back into a blue chest as the other two sat beside her.

"Happy Birthday, Kairi," said Wildvine and his friends echoed that statement.

Her head shot up. "How…how do you know my name?" she asked. "Or that today's my birthday?"

Water Hazard chuckled. "You're well known here," he said.

"Very well known," said Ultimate Echo Echo as he helped her stand up. She looked at them and moved back a bit, trying to figure out how they knew her name when suddenly two green arms wrapped around her and she felt a kiss on her neck. She turned in time to receive a kiss on the mouth from the alien she had fallen in love with.

Goop held Kairi close as he kissed her and gently broke away from her. "Hello, my mermaid," he said with a smile. "Happy Birthday."

She smiled. "Is that how they knew?" she asked as she looked at the other three. "You told them?"

He nodded. "Those three are Wildvine, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Echo Echo. They're good friends of mine and I asked them to keep an eye out for you," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

Just then, a loud blow horn sounded, making them jump and turn to see Rachel smiling as she held a blow horn in her hand. She cocked an eyebrow at Goop. "Well, are you going to make Kairi just _stand_ there? Or are you going to sweep her off her feet?" she asked.

Kairi looked at Goop, who suddenly picked her up bridal style, and walked towards the ballroom. Rachel and the other three aliens followed and Rachel opened the doors and turned on the lights to reveal a table that held a big cake and a few presents. Kairi was a bit stunned and Goop chuckled.

"Happy birthday, my love," he said. "And congratulations."

She looked at him and Rachel chuckled. "The news gave the results of the swim meet today," she said. "We watched you take the gold."

Kairi then felt fingers tickle her shoulder blades and she jumped away with a giggle. "Let's get this party started!" said Ultimate Echo Echo as he gently nudged Kairi inside the ballroom. The others were right behind them.

Kairi was smiling as they all enjoyed the cake and she enjoyed her gifts, which were modest, but she loved the thought behind them all. Goop then took her hand and put a small case in her hand. She opened it and gasped to see a pair of emerald earrings inside. She kissed him right there and the others smiled in amusement at the cute scene.

Goop soon stood up and pulled Kairi up with him. "Dance with me, my mermaid?" he asked her.

She giggled and nodded, not noticing her friends going over to the nearby stage until Goop looked that way and she turned to look at what he was looking at.

Ultimate Echo Echo was near a keyboard, Water Hazard had a guitar, Wildvine was at the drums and had a bass, and Rachel was at the mike. They smiled at the couple before the three aliens began playing the instruments softly and Rachel hummed for a moment into the mike before starting to croon.

 _It was raining on that day_

 _When you laid eyes on me_

 _Eyes filled with wonder_

 _And compassion when tears you did see._

 _I turned away from you_

 _Ashamed to be seen like that_

 _With water pouring down_

 _To soak into the welcome mat_

 _I felt your eyes staring_

 _Saw you walking to me_

 _Pulled up my coat to hide_

 _But you wanted to see._

Goop gently turned Kairi's face to his and pulled her closer, slowly dancing. She let him, following his lead, looking up at him before resting her head on his shoulder, letting him hold her lovingly as Rachel kept singing.

 _You came up, touch so gentle_

 _Your hand wiping away my tears_

 _Turning my face to yours_

 _Your eyes pulling me from my fears_

 _Saying, "Beautiful, don't cry,"_

 _You pulled me into your arms,_

 _Holding me so close_

 _Protecting me from any harm._

Kairi picked up her head and smiled at Goop, kissing him lightly and he tightened his hold on her a bit, but still held her gently as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, giving her a French kiss that made her knees buckle as he made her feel like she was all that mattered to him.

 _You helped me when I was down_

 _Gave me the love I need_

 _Showed me I am beautiful_

 _With all your love-filled deeds_

 _Now I know you were right_

 _And I don't regret that day_

 _When love bloomed between us_

 _Cause you looked at me that way_

The song made the three aliens playing the instruments think about their girls and made Rachel think about Rook, something that made them all smile and they smiled at the couple on the dance floor. Goop was holding Kairi and gently swaying her in a waltz-like dance in time to the song and he leaned her into a dancing dip before pulling her up and picking her up in his arms, cradling her as he danced and she held onto him.

 _And you've never let me down,_

 _You say you get lost in my eyes_

 _The same happens to me_

 _Cause love makes us fly_

 _I call you "My Handsome King",_

 _You call me "Beautiful Girl"_

 _I love you, you love me_

 _It's the best in our worlds._

The song came to a soft close, but Goop and Kairi were too lost into each other and she snuggled into his hug. "I love you, Goop," she said softly.

She felt his hand stroke her cheek and gently brush back her long hair. "I love you too, Kairi," he said. "I'm happy you're in my life."

"Me too," she said. "You're the best thing that I have in my life."

He hugged her closer and lifted her chin to kiss her and she smiled as she then opened her mouth and let him French kiss her. She briefly thought about the future, she and Goop married and having children and smiled. She couldn't wait for that.

But for now, this birthday party, the song her friends sang, and being held close by the man she loved: it was notably the best time of her life.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, antaurilover685!**

 **Please leave a review y'all, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
